This invention is concerned with a catalyst composition and its use in the hydroprocessing of oxygenate feedstocks. More particularly, this invention is directed to a catalyst composition comprising an active metal component dispersed on a porous carrier of low acidity and wide pores, and to the use of said catalyst composition in the hydrodeoxygenation of oxygenate feedstocks of biological origin.